Truth Beneath the Rose
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri was Yuu's best friend as seconds in their childhood. When he believes her gone, his life becomes a search for what he has lost. Reiko was Allen's childhood friend. They were separated when Mana died. Innocence brings them all back together—but can they recapture what was lost?
1. Chapter 1

An arrow was fired into the Akuma's heart.

"Quickly Jiro!" Midoriko cried.

Her uniform was ripped and bloodied; this was to be her final battle.

The akuma cut her down, and she fell to the earth.

Jiro lunged forward and stabbed the akuma, who hit him in turn, but he was still alive.

The two of them reached for each other, bloodied hands intertwining as they looked out onto the lake together where the lotuses bloomed.

"They are born from mud, and reach for the blue sky. Like us exorcists." Midoriko said. "We light up the darkness."

Her hand went cold against his as he reached once more for the sky, reaching for his weapon, his Mugen.

"Oh you were still alive, Exorcist?" Akuma lunged for him and finished him off.

All was darkness, everything black.

Xxx

Neah stood in a pile of Noah bodies, crazed look on his face.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" Mana asked, confused.

"For the only reason any man does anything." Neah said. "For love."

"I don't understand." Mana said.

"I have seen a world that will be perfect and wonderful." Neah said. "All I have to do...is cut through you."

"NO!" Mana said, grabbing Neah. "The two of us will escape this war!"

Together they escaped, back to the circus


	2. Black Rose

"Augh! Kuri What are you doing?" Reiko asked her friend as she climbed up to the order using her foxy claws.

"Oh me? I'm levitating up. Taking the elevator." Kuri responded, laughing from the top.

"Cheater." Reiko growled as she panted, landing face down on the ground.

Kuri looked down at the girl she called sister and laughed.

"But it's so much more fun that way."

Kuri went to the gate but before she could knock she was met with a sword.

Squinting her eyes, she used her power of telekinesis to force Mugen back into it's sheath.

"You!" Kanda said. "The Witch."

"No. I think it's—Yu." Kuri responded, laughing. "Or don't you remember, Yu-ka?"

Kanda looked startled. Only one woman had ever called him that. Could it be? She survived?

Reiko panted on the ground, struggling to her feet only to be met with—

"Sword of Exorcism! Cross Grave!"

"Kogitsune Believix!"

Allen stopped in his tracks, her magic telling him who she was.

"Reiko you fuckin idiot! What the hell have I said bout using your dumbass fox magic on me?!"

Every head in the Order turned.

"Allen?!"

Reiko grinned knowingly. "No. That's Red."


	3. Red and Blue

Don't even start with me Blue you fuckin dumbass!" Allen continued. "Who the hell do ya think ya are?!"

"You're the one raising hell, Red!" Reiko grinned.

She ran up and he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her hard, frenching her and running his hands up her chest.

Everyone was in shock.

"What are you thinking Moyashi! Don't do that sort of thing in public!" Kanda said.

Kuri laughed. "So then why does it get you so turned on, Yu?"

Kanda made a face at her. "If you're going to be like that then you better go to our room right now."

Kuri kissed him. "Ooo Yu is bossy now. Better watch out."

She shimmered out.

Everyone was staring.


	4. Meditation

Kuri entered the meditation room.

Kanda was already sitting in there, meditating.

Kuri grinned and sat, making no noise.

After a moment, Kanda spoke. "What are you wearing?"

"You still love kimonos I see, Yu." Kuri smirked. "Can't resist me can you."

"That's enough." Kanda attempted. "We're going on a date tonight."

Kuri wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss. "Yu I'd love to go out with you."

Xxx

Allen sat down to eat and was scarfing down food when Reiko came in.

"Blue! Get yer ass over here and help me eat all this food!" Allen said.

"Geez Red you gotta stop talkin like that yer freakin people out!" Reiko laughed.

"So what this is the real me!" Allen smirked and stole her dango.

"You had yours!" Reiko snapped.

Allen kissed one and placed it on her plate.


End file.
